Sharpies and Balloons
by hklover12
Summary: Lilly is home alone. What happens when her boyfriend comes over acting like he sniffed a sharpie. And what does Hot Air Balloons have to do with it. Read to find out. Loe Oneshot R


(Lilly's POV)

Well I was sitting in my room minding my own business currently looking a my emails on my new laptop, and I say new because there was a indecent with the dishwasher and the fact that my boy friend is insane. I was home alone my mom was at work and my little brother was at a soccer game, and Miley had another date with my boy friend's 15 year old brother so hanging out with her was a bust. Plus I think staying home for a little wile is just what I needed. After all I never have just Lilly time. So here I am bored out of my mind in my room reading an email from a guy that won a million dollars big flippin whoop. Suddenly I heard the front door open and slam shut, so I grabbed my baseball bat and prepared my self to swing. Then I heard footsteps run up the stairs and next thing I knew my door flew open to reveal a very hyper Joe Jonas. My eyes grew big as I dropped the bat. He jumped over my bed and landed in front of me and grabbed my arms.

"HiLillywhatyoudoinwhat'swiththebatIloveyouletsgoIgotsomethingtoshowyoucomewithmeLillybatwhat'swithLilly." He screamed in one breath jumping up and down still holding onto my arms. Plus if you need a translation to what he said I can help. ( Hi Lilly what you doin what's with the bat I love you lets go I got something to show you come with me Lilly bat what's with Lilly.) That's what he said translated for your safety and mine.

"Ok..ok Joe slow down before we do anything I need to ask you some simple questions. Ok ready? I asked as he nodded and sat Indian style on my bed. I smiled and he smiled back still shaking with excitement.

"Ok...(A.) Did you recently sniff a big black Sharpie marker. (B.) Are you on Drugs. And finally (C.) Are your favorite red pants on a little to tight Mr. Danger because if you answer yes to all of the above then they have places for you to get help." I questioned trying to hold in giggles as Joe's smile went to a frown in a matter of seconds.

"NOOOO and the Sharpie thing was one time remember and because you told Kevin, he told my mom and she locked all of the makers and pens in a case and she has to send Frankie to supervise my when I use them to color my Barny coloring books' Thank you Lilly." He shouted jumping of the bed backwards and when he got off the floor he had stuck his bottom lip out and pretended to cry. I smiled and walked over and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry Joey and I love you too, now what do you need to show me so bad that you came barging into my room witch by the way almost made me peed my pants." I said as he hugged me but when I ended he pulled away to look at me he had a weird look o his face.

"To much info Tiger-Lilly now let's go." Joe yelled as he picked me up bridle style and ran me down stairs and out the front door. He then gently placed me down and smiled.

"Joe, I could have walked you know." I said placing my hands on my hips with my eye brows raised up at him.

"I know but I like carrying you. Now close your eyes Miss.Trusscott." He said cupping his hands over my eyes as he led me down the path that led to the beach.

"Why are we going to the beach?" I asked as my toes hit the sand.

"You'll see Lil." Joe responded and before I knew it my feet hit the sea foam.

"Ok now open and look up." Joe said as he took his hand off my face. When I opened my eyes I looked up and a million hot air balloons where shoring thru the sky. Shoot I forgot the balloon fest was today. And OMJ! I was supposed to go with Joe today crap Joe is going to kill me.

"Oh my god Joe Im so sorry I forgot and what is that." I started to say as I turned around to find Joe playing with something. His head quickly shot up.

"NOTHING." He shouted as he hid whatever it was behind his back.

"My butt its Nothing let me see now." I lectured trying to grab his hand put he pulled away and started running.

"Joseph Adam Jonas get your butt back here." I screamed sprinting after him. But suddenly I slammed right into him and fell and all he did was chuckle. I sprang up and gabbed his had In it he held a huge black Sharpie marked.

"AHHHH, Joe give me that now." I screamed trying to pull the marker out of his hand but he proved his strength by pulling his arm out of my grasp and shoved it up in the air out of my reach. So I stood on my tippy toes but that failed instantly. He started to laugh. That's when I got a devilish idea. Quickly I slammed my lips to his. My plan worked just as I hoped, he instantly dropped the Sharpie but before it hit the grown I sprang back and caught it in mid air. I pulled it up to his face.

"Ha Ha Ha. I got it now Joe so to bad." I scrammed in his face then stared running down the beach.

Joe stood there for a second but responded by yelling "I'm gonna get you now Lillian Trusscott." Then he started chase me. Im guessing this gets me off the hook for missing the Balloon fest.

Or Not oh well!


End file.
